


Zahnbürsten-Philosophie

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woran erkannt man, dass man in einer "richtigen" Beziehung lebt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zahnbürsten-Philosophie

Rodney hatte sich schon oft gefragt, wie man herausfinden sollte – es sei denn, man fragte direkt, aber das stand wohl meist außer Frage – ob man in einer Beziehung lebte. Und zwar in einer richtigen, echten, ernsthaften Beziehung. Das Ding mit dem großen „B“ am Anfang – im Gegensatz zu wirklich guten Freunden, One-Night-Stands und Gelegenheitssex. 

Natürlich spielte es nicht wirklich eine Rolle, wie das „Ding“ hieß, solange der Sex gut war. Aber seit die Ehe seiner Eltern so grandios gescheitert war, hatte er sich immer vorgenommen, es später einmal besser zu machen, nicht in die gleichen Fallen aus Gleichgültigkeit, Zorn und unzureichender Kommunikation zu tappen, die das ganze Familienleben in seiner Kindheit so neurotisch gemacht hatten. Mindeststandart war aber, es zumindest so gut wie seine Schwester zu machen, die mit ihrem unzureichenden Englischlehrer erstaunlich gut auszukommen schien. Was sie konnte, konnte er erst recht. 

Als er also eines Morgens in Atlantis, um sechs Uhr in der früh, nur halb-wach, auf nackten Füßen ins Bad tappte, wusste er noch nicht, dass dort seine Antwort auf ihn wartete. 

John stand nackt vor dem Waschbecken und putzte sich die Zähne. Rodney bewunderte den Anblick des wohlgeformten Hinterns, gähnte, ohne sich eine Hand vor den Mund zu halten und kratzte sich am Bauch. 

Um den restlichen Schlaf zu verscheuchen, rieb er sich mit einer Hand die Augen, die andere streckte er aus, um die Dusche anzumachen. Er wartete darauf, dass sie endlich so warm war, wie er es mochte. Falls warme Duschen am Morgen etwas für Weicheier waren – wie manche Leute seiner näheren Bekanntschaft behaupteten – dann war er eben ein Weichei. Besser ein warmes Weichei als ein kalter Macho-Colonel. 

Rodney zog sein Schlafshirt über den Kopf und mit der einen Hälfte seiner kleinen grauen Zellen überlegte er sich, ob er bei der Gleichung für die Schildmodifikation wohl weiterkäme, wenn er den Ausgangswert um drei erhöhte? Mit der anderen Hälfte seines Gehirns fragte er sich, ob er sich je an den Anblick eines nackten John in seinem Badezimmer gewöhnen würde? Ob das je uninteressant würde? Denn es war ein guter Anblick. Ein sehr guter Anblick, der es erträglicher machte, dass er so früh aufstehen musste, obwohl er gestern erst so spät ins Bett gekommen war. Okay, nicht ins Bett gekommen, aber zum Schlafen gekommen war. 

Er gähnte erneut und schaute John aus Eulenaugen an, als er plötzlich etwas Rotes in Johns Hand bemerkte. John … John hatte sich seine Zahnbürste geliehen! Seine rote – im Gegensatz zu Johns mitgrüner – Zahnbürste war in Johns Mund und John schlabberte und kaute auf ihr herum! 

„Urghh!“, beschwerte sich Rodney und grapschte resolut die Bürste aus Johns Hand. „Wo ist deine?“ Angewidert starrte er auf das vor Zahnpasta und Spucke tropfende Objekt.  
„Weiß nicht.“ John zuckte nonchalant die Schultern.  
„Aber … aber warum hast du gedacht, es wäre eine gute Idee, meine Zahnbürste zu leihen? Jetzt sind all deine Keime und Bakterien – und du weißt doch, dass Karies durch Bakterien, Streptococcus mutans, übertragen wird, nicht wahr? – auf meiner Zahnbürste!“ Rodney ließ Unmengen von Wasser über die Bürste laufen und teilte die Borsten, so dass das Wasser überall hin dringen konnte. 

Als er auch noch nach der Seife griff, stoppte John seine Hand. „Rodney, was denkst du passiert eigentlich wenn wir küssen?“  
„Hey! Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass Küssen eine Tauschplattform für Keime, sozusagen das Ebay der Bakterien ist, das Bild hat mir gerade noch gefehlt! Bäh!“  
„Nicht nur.“ John grinste. „Aber auch – wenn du es mal ganz wissenschaftlich siehst.“  
„Uhm …“ Nach diesem Appell an seine Naturwissenschaftlichkeit schaute Rodney tatsächlich etwas kleinlaut drein. 

„Siehst du. Also, das mit den Bakterien ist keine große Sache.“ Um seinen Punkt zu demonstrieren, nahm John Rodneys Kinn in seine Hand und drückte einen kleinen, züchtigen Kuss auf Rodneys Lippen.  
„Aber …“  
Johns anderer Arm schlang sich um Rodneys Taille und zog ihn fest auf Johns Körper. Mit einem gedanklichen Befehl stoppte John die Dusche und rieb sich selbst wollüstig gegen Rodneys schlafwarmen Körper.  
„Ich besorge dir eine neue, wenn es wirklich wichtig für dich ist“, versprach er, bevor er Rodney noch einmal küsste. 

Als Rodney Johns Lippen an seinen knabbern spürte, als Johns Zunge sich gegen seine presste und in seinen Mund vordrang – da wusste Rodney, dass John Recht hatte: auf zwei Bakterien mehr oder weniger kam es auch nicht mehr an. 

Und er hatte eine Antwort auf seine Frage, was eine „richtige“ Beziehung war! Denn er war überzeugt, dass das halb-freiwillige Ausleihen von Zahnbürsten, zumindest für ihn, eines der intimsten Zeichen dafür war. Und wenn er diese Intimität jetzt mit John erreicht hatte, dann war das doch wirklich ein Gedanke, über den man erfreut sein konnte. 

So drückte er Johns kalten Hintern, rubbelte ihn ein bisschen warm und murmelte zwischen zwei Küssen: „Ist nicht nötig. Meine Zahnbürste ist deine Zahnbürste.“

John lachte leise bei Rodneys Worten, und Rodney spürte dieses Lachen in seinem ganzen Körper. Ein wunderbares Gefühl, das ihn zurückgrinsen ließ. 

„Komm noch mal mit ins Bett, wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde bevor wir uns anziehen müssen“, lockte John. Er schob Rodney sanft vor sich her in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. 

Rodney machte willig ein paar Schritte, dann blieb er abrupt stehen. „Aber warum bist du schon aufgestanden?“ Fragend drehte er sich zu John um.  
„Weil ich Zähne putzen wollte, bevor ich dich wecke.“  
„Mit meiner Zahnbürste?“  
John stöhnte. „Das wusste ich doch zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.“ 

„Na schön.“ Ein letzter zweifelnder Blick, dann setzte Rodney sich wieder in Bewegung. Als er vor dem Bett stand, ließ er sich nach hinten auf die Matratze plumpsen um meinte hoheitsvoll: „Du darfst mich jetzt wecken.“ 

John lachte, krabbelte hinterher, zog Rodneys Boxershorts herunter und leckte über Rodneys sehr interessierten Penis. Rodney stöhnte leise auf und beschloss großzügig darüber hinwegzusehen, dass John dafür nicht erst hätte Zähneputzen müssen … 

 

\------ENDE-----

 

©Antares, Januar 2010


End file.
